godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater 2
極めし一撃、神々を討つ. The Extreme Blow of Defeating the Gods. God Eater 2 (ゴッドイーター2) is the sequel to God Eater Burst. It was released on November 14th, 2013 for both PS Vita and PSP. A direct sequel to God Eater 2 was announced as ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst'' at the 2014 TGS in Autumn. While the original game was never localized, the sequel/expansion God Eater 2 Rage Burst, was announced by Bandai Namco for a western release in the summer of 2016 (August 30th). Story The game takes place 3 years after the original. A new fatal pandemic called the Black Plague, caused by red rain, has struck the Far East area. Members of Special Forces Blood, an affiliate of Fenrir who reside in a mobile base, are sent to assist. The player takes control of the new Protagonist (God Eater 2) who is a new recruit to Blood. Gameplay The game features 3 new weapon types, the Shotgun, the Boost Hammer, and the Charge Spear, as well as new mechanics, such as Blood Bullets and Blood Arts, as well as reworks for all the previously available Equipment types. New Aragami, new as well as returning Characters, and new Fields will accompany refined visuals. New Characters 'Special Forces Blood' *Protagonist (God Eater 2) - A rookie God Eater, and one of the newest additions to Blood, becoming a 3rd generation God Eater. Joins at the same time as Nana Kozuki. *Julius Visconti - The Captain of the Blood Unit. Excels in fighting ability and military tactics. *Nana Kozuki - A new member of Blood Unit, joining at the same time as the Protagonist. Has a cheerful nature coupled with a voracious appetite. *Romeo Leoni - A member of Blood Unit. He is friendly but lowbrow. He also happens to be a big fan of the Idol, Yuno Ashihara. *Gilbert McLane - A veteran God Eater transferred into Blood with five years worth of combat experience. *Ciel Alencon - A well trained God Eater, who used to be Julius' bodyguard. She has a calm demeanor, but can hold a gun in times of crisis. 'Friar' *Dr. Rachel Claudius - Chief Supervisor of Fenrir FRIAR Branch's Aragami Technology Department and founder of Blood, as well as the Magnolia Compass orphanage. *Dr. Leah Claudius - Rachel's older sister and the brains behind the God Arc Soldier technology. *Gregory de Gremslow - The General-Director of Friar and in charge of DEMAS development. *Dr. Kujo - A scientist who is part of the God Arc Soldier research. 'Other God Eaters' *Erina der Vogelweid - Originally appearing in the first game as an eleven-year-old child, Erina is the younger sister of the late Eric, who eventually follows his footsteps as a God Eater. *Emil von Strasbourg - A member of Far East Branch's 1st Unit under Kota's command, Emil hails from an elite family and is a best friend of late Eric. He views everything in honorable and knightly manner. *Kigurumi - A mysterious God Eater of the currently stationed in the Far East who always wears an animal suit. Not much is known about him/her/it. *Haruomi - Gilbert's former teammate back on Fenrir Glasgow Branch. Formerly a member of Far East Branch, he moved back after their superior's death as the leader of 4th Unit. He is something of a womanizer and playboy. 'Other Characters' *Fran - An operator on Friar, in charge of assisting the Blood Unit. *Yuno Ashihara - An Idol from the autonomous settlement known as Nemus Diana who serves as the face of Fenrir's publicity campaign to rally support for the building of satellite bases. *Satsuki Takamine - Satsuki Takamine is a free journalist who is also Yuno Ashihara's idol manager. She comes from Nemos Diana along with Yuno. *Kate Lawry - The leader of the Glasgow Branch. *Yoshino Kozuki - Mother of Nana Kozuki. She was declared MIA in year 2063. *Cypres - Cypres is a virtual idol that is in Fenrir God Arc Soldier Development commercials. *Damian Rodrigo - He is a retired God Eater. *Mutsumi Chikura - The Far East Lounge's polite, 9 year old chef. *Yae Kiritani - *Kunio Munakata - *Jephthah Claudius - Jephthah Claudius is Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah's father. Returning Characters *Lindow Amamiya *Soma Schicksal *Kota Fujiki *Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Kanon Daiba *Johannes von Schicksal *Dr. Paylor Sakaki Preorder Bonus :Preorder DLC NPC Costumes are making a comeback with the following NPCs: :*Soma, Kota, Alisa, Kanon (God Eater Burst Appearance) :*Alisa (Idolm@ster Classic Costume) :Preorder DLC Fenrir starter costumes for the God Eater 2 Protagonist: :*Male and Female (God Eater Burst Appearance) Preorder DLC weapons are also available via a purchase at participating chain outlets. Quotes Videos File:God Eater 2 (ゴッドイーター2) Trailer File:God Eater 2 - PSVita Gameplay - TGS 2014 Miscellaneous Gameplay Changes *In-battle character faces no longer make different faces possibly due to the new graphics revamp (like the exhausted stamina face or incapacitated face)-- this change is present in all currently released versions of God Eater 2 including the trial versions. Related Links *God Eater 2: Original Soundtrack *Translations *Trophies Sources *God Eater 2 Board *@wiki Giocox *4Gamer.net *Official Japanese Site *Official Blog *Twitter Feed *Namco Bandai's Channel Category:God Eater series Category:Games